Love the Way You Lie
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Ethan was in his house alone and then later he woke up in other house. He was kidnapped, but who kidnap him? Jesse kidnapped Ethan and then they learn they never knew. If you don't like slash don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Love The Way You Lie**

**Summary: Ethan was in his house alone and then later he woke up in other house. He was kidnapped, but who kidnap him? Jesse kidnapped Ethan and then they learn they never knew.**

**A/N:Omfg I got idea when I was listening to this song and watching the video. My friend was shock that I was going do maybe 20 something so yeah I hope u enjoy it. It's really sad it's a JessexEthan story. I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or/and characters.**

**Ethan P.O.V**

After school Benny and I was hanging out where my parents was going out for their honeymoon. Later a 5:30pm we got bored. "I'm have to go home Ethan bye." Benny left. Then I sighed because I was alone because my sister went to her friend's house for a while. I just sit here until it was 9:50pm. I went to bed so I could see the next day.

**Jesse P.O.V**

Tonight was the night that I kidnap Ethan so nobody could find him. I went to his room and put my hand on his mouth so nobody could hear him. Then I gave him something so he could go back to sleep. I put him in the bag and then I left from his house. I take him where no one could find him it wasn't a good looking house but I bet no one could find him. I put him on the bed and watch him sleep. I feel something I never knew. I smiled at him sleeping enjoy it. Maybe I have feelings for him. I was thinking about giving revenge and get Sarah and I together, but now I change my mind what if I told him my feelings. Will he feel the same for me? This is going driving me crazy already. Why is love drive you so crazy? I sighed. I kissed him on his forehead and left.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I woke up in another place. I was shock. Where was I? Is this a dream? I looked around if somebody was there. Later I saw Jesse downstairs. I was shocked. "Jesse di-did you kidnap me?" I asked. He nodded. "Why you kidnap me you know people is going look for me!" I shouted at him. He sighed. "It's a long story Ethan you don't want to know." My heart was racing I just went upstairs and sat on the bed. I have this weird feeling when I see Jesse. It's like when I see Jesse it makes me happy, but at the same time angry. Am I in love with Jesse? Do Jesse have the same feeling that I have. I looked at the time. It was 9:30am I must get dress. But I didn't got my cloths. I just go to Benny's house to dress up. I went downstairs I was about to leave until I saw Jesse. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to school what else?" I said. "No you not you going to stay here." "Um no I'm not. If I want to go to school I GO TO SCHOOL!" I shouted. "Listen here I don't know who you talking to, but you better not talk to me." He shouted at me. I got angry at him. "I'm talking to you because you're the only person in here ok?" I shouted back. I was about to leave the house until he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "DUDE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him. "NO I LEAVE YOU ALONE IF I WANT TO!" he screamed at me back. But then he kissed me and I enjoy it. I didn't stop him from stopping him. He put his hand under my shirt while I touch his hair. "I love you Ethan don't leave." He whispered to me. "I won't because I love you too Jesse." He kissed me again. And I never knew anything like this and so as Jesse, but we love it.

**A/N:I hope u like it! I going be M because of some of the sex they going have (oh shit I just told u that they were going to have sex!). Oh well so enjoy it! P.S. why I keep on forgetting what Ethan's sister name is? Mmmmm I just got bad memious like i forget how to spell it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi ppl! I hope u like it! And 1 more day for my birthday woo hoo! xD**

**Normal P.O.V**

Benn was sitting next to Rory and Rory was flirting was him while Sarah was thinking about where is Ethan. Sarah went up to Benny. "Hey Benny where is Ethan?" She asked. "I have no idea I didn't go check his house." He said. "That's werid because Ethan always go to school unless it something important." "Maybe he didn't want to go to school." "Let's go to his house and check on him." He nodded.

Later they went to his house. Sarah knocked on his house and nobody open it. "Ethan open the door it's us Benny,Sarah, and Rory." Benny shouted. Sarah opened the door because Ethan forget to locked the door. "Why the door is not locked?" She said. "I don't know let go check he here." They looked around the house. The last room they didn't look was his room. They opened his door and they didn't see him. "Ethan is missing!" She was shock. "Maybe he went somewhere call him!" Sarah go called Ethan but she heard his phone ringing she pick it up and it's said Sarah. "Yeah he's missing." She stopped calling him. "What are we should we do and who kidnapped Ethan?" She asked. "1 we should make poster so someone come call us and we get him and 2 I don't know how I should know?" She rolled her eyes. "All I know is we need to save Ethan and I think I know who kidnapped Ethan." "Well who is it?" Rory said. "Jesse who else will kidnap Ethan?" "It could be one of Jasmine's friends." She rolled her eyes. "What one of them like Ethan." "I know one who likes you Benny." "This isn't the time people we need to find Ethan or else Jesse is going to kill him." Benny sighed. "Ok I bet he's fine." "I bet he's not. It's Jesse why will he not hurt him?"

Ethan and Jesse was still in the house. Ethan was sitting on the floor bored. "What wrong?" Jesse asked. "I'm bored. I have nothing to do." Ethan sighed. "Maybe I know where we could have fun at."

**Ethan P.O.V**

We was still in the house and I was sitting on the floor bored as hell. "What wrong?" Jesse asked. "I'm bored. I have nothing to do." I sighed. "Maybe I know where we could have fun at."

Later we went to the games center. "Woah this is awesome." I go to the dancing game. I went up there and dances. He was laughing at me because I was doing the running man. He was still laughing and clapped for me. I smiled at him and kissed him. I went and play a game. "You know I use to play video games." He said. "Really when you stop playing video games?" I asked him. "When I turned to a vampire." "Oh well you want play this game?" He smiled at me and played it. "You're good why you stop playing video games?" "Because I was a vampire that's why." I nodded while I was smiling.

When we get home was about to go to sleep, but then later Jesse did something to me. I was laying on the bed and he got on top of me. I was blushing a little. He kissed me and then kissed my neck. He took his shirt off and I started to blush a lot. I wanted to get up, but he won't let me. I tried to everything, but nothing work. He whisper something in my ear. "I don't want you miss what I'm about to do to you." I blushed even more no matter what. He took my pant and boxer off and he took his pant and boxer off also. I bite my lip when I see his dick. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." I didn't anything to get out of this because I wanted this. He started to ride me and I like what he was doing. I moaned his name alot. "I love when you moan my name." He went a little harder. "Jesse harder harder!" I shouted. "Anything for you my dear." He went harder as I told him. "Oh Jesse I love you." He smiled at me. "I love you too Ethan." He was sucking my dick for a momment and then I sucked his. "You're so damn sexy Ethan." He said. "You're so damn sexy too Jesse." He smiled at me some more. "Oh hell yeah!" I shouted some more.

When we was done he told me put on boxer so I won't feel weird or anything. So I put on my boxer and kissed him and went to bed.

Later I woke up and I was hungry. I went downstairs and looked at Jesse. "You're hungry huh?" I nodded. He smiled at me and went up to me. "Well come on I got money from my friend she is rich well she just use magic for money." "She a wizard?" I asked. "Yeah she a wizard and also a vampire." I smiled at him.

Later we went somewhere to eat I was eating. "Why you not eating?" I asked. "Because I don't want eat in front of you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love when you smile." I kissed him. "I love when you smile too."

**Sarah P.O.V**

Next day we still didn't find Ethan. I wish I knew where he was. I bet he so in danger. Jesse yelling at him, hurting him, and trying to eat his blood. I was so worry about him. "Sarah I don't know why we here. I bet he having fun with Jesse. Plus Jesse probably left him in the house." Benny said. "1 we here for Ethan. 2 he is not having fun with Jesse why will he? Jesse will yell at him and hurt him. And 3 Jesse didn't left him in the house. Jesse is not dumb enough to make him leave so easy." Benny rolled his eyes. I saw Ethan with Jesse. "Come o..." I saw Benny and Rory kissing. "What?" Benny said. I rolled my eyes. Later I lost where was Ethan was at. "That's great because I lost Ethan!" "Hey don't blame us it was your fault that you lost Ethan where he was." Rory said. I rolled my eyes.

**Ethan P.O.V**

At night time we was at club I was having fun dancing while Jesse was watching me dancing. "Woo hoo!" I shouted. He smiled at me. Later this guy was flirting with me. Jesse punched him. We left from the club. "Why you let that guy flirt with you and you know you with me?" Jesse asked. "I don't know what to do nobody never flirt with me what I supposed to do?" I said. "Tell me what do you think?" He shouted at me. "WELL GEEZ SORRY I TELL YOU NEXT TIME!"I shouted and about to walked home by myself. He grabbed me. "Where you going?" "What does it look like going home." "No you not." I got angry at him now. "Why not? I could do whatever I want Jesse!" He got angry at me now. "No you can't." He push me against the wall. "Listen here you're not going back home ok?" "WHY NOT?" "BECAUSE I SAY SO!" I tried to push him but I can't. "You can't push me." "No I can't, but I can do this." I kick his dick. I ran away from him, but he came and grabbed me and covered my mouth.

He went upstairs and drop me on the bed. I tried to get up, but he got on top of me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME BITCH!" I shouted at him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!" "MAKE ME BITCH!" He slapped me and I left a tear. My face was red because of the slap. "I made you shut fuck up asshole." "ATLEAST I'M NOT BITCH!" "YOU NEED TO STOP TALKING SMART TO ME!" "WHY BECAUSE YOU DUMB ASS?" "NO I'M NOT YOU SUCH A ASSHOLE!" "AND YOU SUCH A BITCH!" He kissed me and I kissed him to back. "You're a bitch." I said when we was done kissing. He smiled at me. "And you're a asshole." I smiled at him. "That's why I love you." He kissed me again.

**A/N: i hope u like it! will Sarah find Ethan and don't lost him? Will Atticus Mitchell go to my school and say happy birthday to me tomorrow? SO MANY QUESTIONS!(well not really.) We find out next time everybody! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi ppl it's me again and today is my birthday woo hoo! so I hope u like it!**

**Sarah P.O.V**

The next day all I could worry about is Ethan because he so in danger being with Jesse. Jesse is going kill him I could feel it. I need hurry get Ethan or else he will died by Jesse. "Benny we need to get Ethan quicky or else Ethan will die." I said. "Sarah stop worry about him he not in danger. I bet he is in love with Jesse and they have sex or whatever." Benny said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever move it people!" Rory and Benny sighed.

**Ethan P.O.V**

Next day I woke up and I looked at Jesse. I smiled at him because he was sleeping. He woke up and smiled at me. "Do you want go some where?" I nodded. "Ok get dress ok?" I nodded and get dress.

Later we went somewhere and then I saw Sarah and she saw me with Benny and Rory. "Ethan! Are you ok?" I nodded. "I'm glad to see you again because I miss you. I thought you're was dead." Sarah said. "I'm alive Sarah. Why do you think I was dead?" I asked. "Because of Jesse. Why you kidnap him?" She shouted at him. "Because I love him." I smiled at him. "You're lying Jesse." "He's not lying Sarah." "Um yeah I could tell I date him before Ethan remember? You just want to think you love him and one day he going break up with him and eat him." I was shocked. I went up to Jesse. "Is this true Jesse? All you want to do is break up of me and eat me?" he nodded. "WHY JESSE WHY?" I shouted. "Because..." "Because of nothing. I thought you change Jesse, but you didn't change a bit. You want know why I didn't leave you or anything?" he nodded. "I didn't leave you or anything because I love you, but you're just a bitch as you always was." I walked away crying. "Ethan wait!" I left.

**Jesse P.O.V**

"Is this true Jesse? All you want to do is break up of me and eat me?" I nodded because of the truth. "WHY JESSE WHY?" he shouted at me. "Because..." I was about to tell him why. "Because of nothing. I thought you change Jesse, but you didn't change a bit. You want know why I didn't leave you or anything?" I nodded. "I didn't leave you or anything because I love you, but you're just a bitch as you always was." He walked away crying. "Ethan wait!" He left. I sighed. Sarah, Rory, and Benny left. I went back to that I put Ethan at. I didn't even know why I put Ethan here. I just did it. That night when I saw Ethan sleeping I have this weird feeling for him. I acturally loved Ethan. But now I mess things up between Ethan and I. I started to daydream about what happen here. Ever since I was with Ethan I don't do this anymore. I don't want hurt him anymore. I don't want take away his life. I don't want be a murdurer. Because I love him.

**A/N: Man that's happen when I hear Unfaithful by Rihanna it goes to my story oh well it's good. I just stopped right here so I hope you like it! And happy birthday to me! :3! Plus Atticus didn't come! :( you're mean oh well atleast people give me something and say happy birthday to me and i LOVE what my boyfriend give me. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woo hoo I'm single again! I broke up with my boyfriend because he heartless bastard who cheated on me on my birthday my REAL birthday, but that's ok because I throw that water tattoo trash and I'm about to throw that he give me to the streets! XD and now I could date Atticus Mitchell. Jk I do want go this boy I know from 5th grade. I miss him so much and my best friends also so yeah I hope u like it. Plus I just learn that Justin Bieber may be his birthday yesterday O_O**

**Ethan P.O.V**

Next day I walked to school with Benny. "I'm happy to see you again Ethan." I looked down. "What wrong you still thinking about Jesse?" I nodded. "It's ok don't think about him. It will help." I just nodded again.

We was in school and I get my stuff for class. "Hey Ethan!" Sarah said. "He's not in a good mood Sarah. Can't you see?" Benny said. "Ethan you have to forget about Jesse he just a jerk." I left Sarah and Benny.

At lunch I sat alone I wasn't even hungry. Then Benny, Sarah, and Rory sat with me. "I know that you not in a good mood, but you really got to forget about Jesse. I know that he was going to do something like that. You be fine Ethan." I started to cry. "See Sarah this is why you should just left him alone!" Benny said. "Well I'm trying to help!" "Well you're not so shut up!" Sarah and Benny got mad each other. "You need to shut up Benny because you're not even trying!" She shouted at him. "You're both not helping! So shut the fuck up!" Rory shouted. I ran away from them. I went to boys bathroom and cry. Benny came. "Ethan just don't listen to Sarah. All she going to do is make you even more sad. So just..." Benny got cut. "WILL YOU JUST STOP WILL YOU JUST STOP! WHY CAN YOU JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" I ran away and went to the forest. I was there lying down in the ground alone.

I text Benny, Sarah, and Rory goodbye because I couldn't handle this anymore. I stab myself and close my eyes. I heard somebody voice. "Who is it?" I said. "ETHAN WHAT ARE YOU'RE DOING?" Someone said. "Who are you and how you know my name?" I didn't know who was it because I couldn't see. "It's me Jesse." I was little shock. "If you want kill me I did it for you. So here your desert." "No I got to help you." "Goodbye Jesse." I closed my eyes.

**Jesse P.O.V**

I was about to go to Ethan's house but I smell so good. I ran to it and it was Ethan blooding. "Ethan is that's you?" I said. "Who is it?" He said. "ETHAN WHAT ARE YOU'RE DOING?" I shouted. "Who are you and how you know my name?" He must didn't know it's me. "It's me Jesse." I replied. "If you want kill me I did it for you. So here you desert." "No I got to help you." "Goobye Jesse." And he closed my eyes. I grabbed him and ran to the hospital.

I was at hospital waiting for Ethan if he was going be alive or not. Later Sarah, Benny, and Rory came. "Hey Jesse what's up?" Benny said. "Why are you being so friendly so him he wants to eat your best friend remember?" Sarah said. I rolled my eyes. "If I want to eat Ethan then he won't be here for me." Sarah looked me. "You're the one who saved him?" I nodded. "Thanks dude he could be dead if it wasn't for you." I smiled at Benny because he being friendly. "I don't believe it." Benny looked at Sarah. "Why because you mad that Ethan and Jesse is better couple than you and Jesse?" "SHUT UP BENNY HE'S THE EMEMY REMEMER SO SHUT UP AND WAKE UP!" She shouted at Benny. "Maybe I don't want to!" He shouted back. "You're just hating because they're better than yours." He whispered. "No no I'm not." "Sarah stop lying! You do. Every since you learn that Ethan was kidnap you been worry about Jesse. That's why you told Ethan that he want drink his blood because you're a hater!" "Benny that's enough!" "No you're just a little hater that's all." Benny just sat next to me. "WHATEVER!" Sarah ran out. Benny sighed.

We waited like 9 hours. Later Ethan was alive I was glad. Benny and Rory was sleeping so I went in. "Jesse why did you save me?" Ethan asked with his eyes close. "Because I love you." He opened his eyes. "What did you say?" "I say I love you." I came close to him. "Kiss me." He whispered. I kissed him. "I love you too Jesse. I couldn't do anything without you." I smiled at him. "Me either I didn't want drink blood because it remembers me that I'm drinking your blood." He smiled at me. And he kissed me.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was so happy being with Jesse again. We walked to school and he kissed me and waited for me after school. I went in and get my stuff for the class. "Hey Ethan I'm glad that you are alive." She smiled at me. Benny walked next to me. "Hey Ethan oh hey hater." Sarah rolled her eyes. "What happen why you calling her a hater?" I asked Benny. "Because at hospital she didn't believe that Jesse saved you. And that's why she told you that Jesse want drink your blood." I looked at Sarah. "Is it true?" "No it's not I'm not jealous." Sarah said. "You're lying Sarah! I can't believe you been hating on Jesee and I being together." "Oh come Ethan..." "Don't talk to me no more Sarah. If you're so jealous about my love life. That not a true friend will do. So don't talk to me no more." I walked away. "Ethan!" She shouted. I didn't pay any atttetion to her.

After school I went to the same place he was at. I was doing my homework upside. Jesse was kissing my neck. I smiled at him. "Jesse I have to do my homework." He took my shirt off. "No you don't." I still smiled at him while he was still kissing my neck. "No really I have to do my homework. We play later ok?" "But I want it now." I put my homework down and got on top of him. "Ok I do it right now." He smiled at me. I took off shirt, pant, and boxer off. Then I took my pant and boxer off. I started to ride him and went harder as I can. "Oh yeah ride it!" He moaned. I smiled at him. I went faster and try lost his self. I could feel him putting hand on my ass. "Enjoying the ride?" I asked him. He nodded. "I'm so glad you are." "Oh fuck I should made you on top these days." I smiled at him. Later Sarah opened the door. "Oh my fucking gosh! What the fuck are you guys doing?" I stopped riding him. Benny and Rory came a long. "Woah what's going on?" Benny said.

**Sarah P.O.V**

I went to where Ethan was at. I opened the door. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I was about to leave until I heard something. I went upstairs I was listening on the door to heard what they doing. I heard some really weird things. So I opened the door and I saw Ethan and Jesse naked. "Oh my fucking gosh! What the fuck are you guys doing?" Ethan stop doing what he was doing. Benny and Rory came. "Woah what's going on?" Benny asked. "I don't know I just saw this!" I was shocked. Rory just have shock face. "Will you guys get out of here!" Ethan said. "Wait a minture, a guy on top of a guy and they both naked. YOU GUYS WERE HAVING SEX!" "Naw shit shelock." Jesse said. "Oops we did it again!" I said. "Oops yes yall did." "Ethan all I want to say is I'm so sorry for hating. Could we still be friends?" I asked. "Yes now get out we was having fun until yall came." "Come on Rory we going to do the same thing they doing it looks fun." Benny grabbed Rory arm and walked away. "They?" Ethan asked. "Yup they are." I answered. "Oh wow well see you tomorrow." "Ok bye!"

**A/N: Oops Sarah did it again! Well Benny, Rory, and Sarah did it again! I hope u like it! Oh I'm going to post the Ex-Boyfriend Poem(i'm bored i need some fun time!) So enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi ppl! I'm back for another chapter and you should saw people faces when I show them some sex of this story XD**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was walking to school by myself and I saw someone walking so I look back if somebody is stalking me. I didn't see anybody so I continue walking to school.

At lunch Benny, Sarah, and Rory was sitting with me. "I'm glad you guys are a couple. You guys make a adorable couple than ours." I smiled at Sarah. "Yeah and now there's no problems." Benny smiled at Rory. "I never knew you two were a couple." I said. "Umm who told you that?" Rory said. "Sarah told me." Sarah smiled at me. "Sarah we was going to tell him." Benny said. "Well I couldn't hold it." She replied. "Did you guys have fun?" I asked them. "Yeah it's so amazing no worry you and Jesse do it." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

When school ends I went to Jesse's house. I knocked on Jesse's door. "Hey." He wink at me. I smiled at him and went inside. I did my homework at his room. "How is the homework going?" He asked. "Okay homework is really boring." I said. "I know how to fix that." He kissed me. I smiled at him when we stop kissing. "And that's why I love you." He smiled at me and kissed me.

At 9:00pm I left from his house and I was going to my house, but then somebody grabbed me and covered his mouth. Then he throw me to the bed. He tried to rape me, but then somebody came. I saw Jesse grabbed him and drinking his blood. I ran to Jesse and hug him. "Thank you." He nodded and smiled at me.

Two weeks later I sighed at Jesse's house. The reason why I'm not in my house because my parents kicked me out. This what happen...

_I was at the living room watching tv waiting for my parents to they came. "Hey Ethan what are you doing?" My mom said. "Nothing just watching tv. Mom I need to tell you something." "What is it Ethan?" I sighed. "I'm going out with a boy." My mom was shock and so as my dad. Later I left my house and went Jesse's house._

So that's what happen. Later we went back where I was kidnap hanging out. At night time Jesse did something that make me angry. "Ethan I be right back." "Where you going?" I asked him. "Um getting some eat." I nodded.

Later he been got for long time. So I went to the forest with somebody with another person. He was kissing that person. I went up to do. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JESSE YOU KNOW YOU WITH ME!" I started to cry. "Ethan..." "FUCK YOU!" I ran away. I went back to that place. I locked the bathroom and cry. I hear Jesse trying to open the door. "ETHAN OPEN THE DOOR!" "NO BITCH!" I shouted. He broke the door. I run from, but then he grabbed me. "Where are you going?" "Leaving you!" I'm trying to break free. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran from him. "ETHAN COME BACK!" "NO FUCK YOU BITCH!" He use his vampire powers and grabbed me. I trying to make him let go of me, but then he was shaking me. "LET ME GO!" I shouted. "NO!" He slapped me. I kicked his dick and run to the house. Later I smell fire and went upstairs and it was fire. I went downstairs and the fire is getting worse. I tried to opened the door to leave, but I couldn't. I was coughing and then I faint.

**Jesse P.O.V**

When the fire was at upstairs I have to save Ethan. I opened the door. I saw Ethan laying down on the floor because of the floor. I grabbed him and get him out from the fire. He opened his eyes. "Jesse?" He said. I nodded. He got up. "Jesse I know I'm late but I need to say this." "Well what is it?" "I love the way you lie." I smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you Ethan." "I love you too Jesse." He hugged me and I hugged him back. That's happen when a vampire fall in love with a human.

_THE END_

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it! Atleast I didn't end this at chapter 4 so yeah Enjoy! And I'm may not make the poem so yeah enjoy!**


	6. Possibly Remaking This Story?

**A/N: Hello MBAV fans, it's been a while since I wrote a fan fiction and stuff with this show. I guess I just lost interest of it and move on to anime universe (my new husband-boo is L-senpai from Death Note (if you haven't watch it, FUCKING WATCH IT!), I hope he notice me). You were around my embarrassing stories like Seven Days before Christmas (which has nothing to do with Christmas), Ethan the Hit Man (which makes no sense and it was just a copy of a movie), this one (which it wasn't a bad idea it was just written poorly but it was very popular and kind of still is to this day but I have no idea why the hell it is, heck this is my second most favorited story I ever written!), and so many shitty stories that when I think my writing is terrible today, I go back to these fan fictions and remind myself it isn't that bad.**

**Then again, I was only eleven/twelve years old girl with no brain and a writing style that is worse than Stephanie Meyer and E.L James combine (I use to like Twilight also so that says a lot) but then in 7****th**** grade I discover these things that no one in my school uses unless they have to called ****_books_**** and I also discover a thing that was living in my head this whole time called a ****_brain_****. I granted ideas and writing has been way better ever! Well 7****th**** grade wasn't ****_that_**** bad but it was bad. Now I'm fifteen, first year of high school (and it definitely isn't like the movies/books/animes/TV shows/comics or manga, not sure it's a good thing or bad thing) and so far it's way better what I wrote when I was twelve. I'm in Creative Writing and Literature so you can tell I'm taking writing a bit more serious because back then it was just for fun but it became way more than just for fun. It is still fun, it's just more serious than before.**

**ANYWAY! Today, I didn't want to talk about how much better I have been with my writing or something like that. I wanted to tell about this fan fiction that I kind of like? This story idea isn't as bad as I thought it was, like I said earlier it was just very poorly written. So I was _thinking_ just remake it. Except this time, IT MAKES FUCKING SENSE! I know that I did another one with Benny and Jesse called Love the Way You Lie: What If but I like Ethan and Jesse better. Although I no longer ship any couples in MBAV (not even Bethan, I got bored of Bethan and my OTP is now L and Light from Death Note), I am willing to do this story for you guys. You guys better give me presents.**

**I'm not sure if I'll make this a serious one or just write a humor/parody of it but hopefully I won't end up straight up lie you guys like I did about the sequel of "True or False Love Story". But then again, there is a chance I won't do it so be prepared to be disappointed. (Sorry for guys who was waiting for the sequel but I just wasn't feeling it anymore, I left MBAV for L-senpai. If you don't understand why, type in Google Image "Death Note L" and you will see why (he's so hot) and if you still don't understand why then you don't understand sexiness.) Since the story was so terribly written it may be parody of it or just humor version of it. Also I hope don't just write one chapter and be like "Ugh, I already don't feel this story anymore, GOODBYE FOREVER "LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE"!" because I usually like to do that. If I haven't been writing, just wait please. I have other stories I need to do and school's shenanigans to deal with. It ain't easy, niggas (especially my school's shenanigans (it turned into my favorite word so suddenly when I figure out how to spell it), I still making through school and I haven't kill any of these demons, I need a fucking prize). (First time I went black (my race) on you guys.)**

**I'm not going to be writing this week since I have mid-terms and that goes to every story. That is until the weekend of course. I usually like to write my stories on the weekend now and if I haven't update that means I'm really busy. (Yesterday was my birthday so I decided to take a break and I had a story to write for Creative Writing.) Ok guys, I see you when I post the new version of it here.**

**PEACE OUT HOMIES! (Longest. Author's Note. EVER!)**


End file.
